


The sun is rising

by LilithJow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU universe, F/M, Skyeward - Freeform, Sweetness, fluff moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithJow/pseuds/LilithJow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow" Skye shouted. "Grant Ward loves me. That must be my lucky day".<br/>He laughed. She was always making him laugh. "Shut up, Rookie" he said. "The sun is rising".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sun is rising

Skye was standing on the balcony of the hotel's room, looking through the lights of the city. She took a sheet from the bed and put it around her body, so it looked like a white dress.

"You're awake". Grant's voice was soft. She didn't need to turn around, he was already hugging her from the back.

"Yeah" she said, placing her hands on his arms around her hips. "I want to see the sunrise".

"Like you wanted to see the sunset yesterday".  
"Well, what can I say? I love the sun".

"Oh, you love the sun? Should I be jealous of it?".

Skye laughed. "You're a jerk".

"I'm serious. Should I?".

She nodded. "No" she whispered and then she turned so that she could look him into the eyes. "You shouldn't" she continued "also because I have my personal sun right here".

Ward's cheeks became red, Skye could see that despite the darkness. "Oh, my God" she commented. "Grant Ward is blushing. I can't believe it".

"I – I'm not" he said, immediately. "I'm just – I'm not blushing, I don't blush. Ever".

"You should stop acting so tough. You don't need that with me".

"You're way too romantic, Skye".

She smiled. "I like when you say my name".

He was nervous, but it felt good to be like that. "See? You did it again".

"My bad. But you should know that I love when you blush. Actually, I always love you".

Ward was hardly breathing in that moment. It was the first time that he was hearing those words and they didn't come from just anyone, they came from her. He could barely believe that.

"Thank you" he whispered, even if it wasn't the right response to it.

Skye frowned. "You just said 'thank you' to my 'I love you'? Because if you really did that, I will p-".

"Can you let me finish, please?". He was smiling in that instant. "I thank you for considering me as your sun, for being here with me now, for looking so good wearing a blank sheet and I... I love you too".

Those words were hard to tell for him, but he did it and, suddenly, he felt alright.

"Wow" Skye shouted. "Grant Ward loves me. That must be my lucky day".

He laughed. She was always making him laugh. "Shut up, Rookie" he said. "The sun is rising".


End file.
